The Long Journey of Redemption
by Gremlin Oswald
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Ya han pasado tres años desde Drama Total Gira Mundial y todo el mundo piensa que Courtney esta muerta, pero en realidad ella se ha estado escondiendo, harta de si misma y el monstruo en el que se convirtió, pero cuando el destino actúa ¿Ella puede demostrarle a la sociedad que ha cambiado?.
1. How the world thought I went dead

Mucho gusto gente del fandom…o lo que queda de este porque seamos sinceros ya no hay mucha gente por aquí, bueno olvidando este tema, les traigo algo nuevo no tan nuevo, me conocerán por ser un gran fan de la serie Isla del Drama y más de su personaje Courtney que a pesar de todo es mi personaje favorito de la serie.

El chiste de esto es que esta es una traducción de lo que para mí es el mejor fics en ingles sobre la pareja CxD, asi es este fics para mi es el mejor de los mejores de esta pareja y mi intención es el de traducírselo a nuestro idioma para los que hablan español.

Autor: MewLuna

Traductor: Writh it-Light

* * *

**The Long Journey of Redemption**

**Capitulo 1: How the world thought I went dead**

Mi nombre es Courtney Haley Vega. Es posible que todos ustedes me conozcan, dependiendo de si ustedes mira la televisión y además tienen cable, que es el modo más probable, y si ese es el caso, ustedes me conocen de la popular serie Drama Total. El espectáculo que tuvo tres temporadas en tres años consecutivos y tuvo una buena base de fans.

Bueno, yo era conocido básicamente en el show como la "princesa" yo era una perfeccionista y siempre quería hacer las cosas bien. Salí con el polo opuesto el chico malo Duncan, cuando me sacaron injustamente fuera por el geek de Harold, mi mejor amiga era Bridgette la chica surfista. Eso fue en la primera temporada. Las cosas empezaron a ponerse frenéticas en la segunda temporada: Actué hostil y más hacia la chica gótica Gwen, amenazando con demandarla y tomar medidas contra Chris y Chef y, básicamente lanzaba un ataque de completa rabia cuando las cosas no salían a mi manera. Yo era lo que la gente llamaría un Snob, una manipuladora…una perra

Finalmente, fue en la tercera temporada que donde se vino lo peor. Viajando por todo el mundo, cantando y bailando, compitiendo contra los otros campistas. Todavía al principio actuaba hostil hacia Gwen, pero luego algo pasó entre nosotras dos y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Tal vez unidas por nuestra aversión por Heather, quien sabe. Pero al menos, Heather sabía que ella era una perra y no lo negó. Yo todavía estaba bajo la ilusión de que todo el mundo "me gusta mucho a mi"…Verdad.

De todos modos, el problema no empezó hasta que mi novio Duncan regresó al show cuando Gwen y yo lo tomamos por la fuerza en una redada en Londres. Y para entrar en un pequeño detalle conmigo y Duncan, tuvimos nuestros altibajos a través de las dos últimas temporadas. Pero yo todavía estaba con la impresión de que yo aún le gustaba…aún era su princesa…estaba equivocada. Ahora a él le gustaba Gwen. Pero, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Gwen no trató de cambiar a Duncan en algo que él no era. Gwen no trato de darle una patada en las bolas en las últimas dos temporadas. Gwen no lo dejó con una pierna herida y trato de cobrar un millón de dólares en el final de Isla del Drama. Gwen no luchó con Duncan casi cada minuto.

Yo lo hice.

Pero incluso en ese entonces no pensé que algo estaba mal conmigo. No pensé que algo estaba mal en nuestra relación. Así que imaginen mi sorpresa cuando Tyler anunció en el desafío de Grecia que Duncan le dio un beso Gwen. Oh sí, no fue al revés, él la beso. Yo estaba mortificada. Yo estaba enojada. Lloré y jure contra ellos dos.

No jure odio no…yo jure venganza. Y lo curioso de la venganza, es que se posesiono de mi. Al principio solo pensé en ir en contra de Gwen, pero eso no fue suficiente... quería que Duncan también cayera. Dolía, dolía por que la persona que amabas, ahora lo odiabas y querías verlo llorar. Quería que sintiera físicamente lo que yo sentía emocionalmente…dolor. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejar de mostrar mi rostro. Yo no estaba dispuesta a mostrar debilidad.

Es cierto que me sentí mal por el fiasco de Alejandro-Heather. No había ninguna verdadera atracción que sentía por Alejandro. Él me estaba usando, pero yo lo estaba usando para tratar de darle a Duncan una lección... y tal vez para que Heather se volviera loca. Esa fue la persona que solía ser, me aproveché de las emociones de la gente y sus debilidades.

¿Por qué? Todo porque yo quería ser famosa. Quería dinero. Era solo una cría en ese entonces…pero me pone enfermo del estómago pensar que yo solía ser así.

Así que allí estábamos todos los campistas en la cima de una montaña en Hawai, esperando a ver quién iba a ganar la tercera temporada, Alejandro o Heather. El volcán comienza a temblar, al siguiente momento explota, y entonces todos estamos corriendo hacia el agua y al final tratando de nadar para nuestras vidas. Recuerdo cuando el barco de Chris y Chef se comenzó a hundir y todos nos comenzamos a reír. Entonces me acuerdo de las rocas que caen de la isla y todo el mundo está tratando de nadar para salvar sus vidas…otra vez.

Fue entonces cuando tuve mi punto de ruptura. Todo el mundo me odiaba. Nadie en la isla era mi amigo, ni siquiera Bridgette, a pesar de que no estábamos en malos términos. Todos los fans que estaban viendo el espectáculo o me odiaban y estaban apoyando a Duncan y Gwen, y la otra mitad me apoyaban a mí y Duncan. Pero sólo yo, Courtney, como una persona... todo el mundo me odiaba. ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo?

Así que hice lo impensable. Aunque todo el mundo nadaba hacia la parte segura en el lado opuesto de la isla, yo seguí nadando lejos de tierra. Había agua salada de mar en todo mi entorno. Seguí nadando, lejos de todos, lejos de las cámaras, lejos de mi pasado.

Me odiaba a mí misma. Odiaba el monstruo en el que me había convertido en los dieciséis años de mi existencia. Este fue para mí, un nuevo comienzo, y un escape de lo que solía ser. El agua de mar estaba fría como el día se convirtió en noche. Yo sabía que iban a ver botes de rescate y grupos de búsqueda siguiéndome la pista. Pero yo no quería ser encontrado. Por todo lo que me importaba, Courtney podría estar muerta para todo el mundo.

Porque estaba muerta para mí.

Y ese fue el primer paso en mi largo viaje hacia la redención.

**~ X ~ X ~ X ~**

Dios debe haber estado aun mirándome para mantenerme a salvo. Cuando mis labios se pusieron azules por el helado océano y la inconciencia estaba convenciendo a mi mente de dormir, un viejo pescador me vio nadando en el agua y me subió a su barco gracias a su red de pesca. "¿Quién es usted señorita?" preguntó el pescador cuando intentaba recuperar la conciencia. Estaba envuelto en una manta y su barco estaba casi en la orilla. Parecía tener cincuenta y cinco o más años, con el pelo canoso, arrugas, brillantes ojos marrones, pero con una sonrisa y un corazón cálido que lo hacía parecer de unos treinta.

"Courtney Vega" respondí con cuidado "¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estas en mi barco, no te preocupes estas a salvo; usted estaba hay en el océano congelándose hasta la muerte Soy Sam Whittaker, pero puedes llamarme solamente Sam.".

"Gracias", murmuré. Entonces me di cuenta de que este viejo…quiero decir Sam probablemente ya sabía quién era y sabía que yo era famosa. "Por favor no llame a la compañía Drama Total, lo último que quiero son cámaras pegadas en mi cara", gemí.

Sam me dirigió una mirada extraña. "Drama ¿qué?" se preguntó.

"Drama Total, el programa de televisión en el que me encontraba"

"¿Eres una actriz?"

"Sí… ¿Usted nunca ha visto el show?"

"Lo siento chica, yo no tengo cable".

Bueno, estoy de suerte, eso significa que no sabe lo perra que yo soy.

"Así que ¿por qué no quieres que sus camarógrafos te encuentren?" Me preguntó.

"Quiero que piensen que estoy perdida"

"¿Perdida? Una chica guapa como tú no debería hablar de esa forma ¿Por qué querrías algo tan loco como eso?"

Y fue entonces cuando le conté a Sam las cosas que me pasaron en las tres temporadas de la seria Drama Total. Esto parece algo fuera de lugar, ¿no? La vieja Courtney nunca le contaría algo a un anciano sobre algo que no fuera de su incumbencia. Pero me pareció reconfortante dar rienda suelta sobre mis sentimientos. Y ni una sola me juzgo, ni una sola vez hizo un comentario. Él me preguntó por qué Duncan tenía un Mohawk y yo sólo me reí y le dijo que era porque él era un punk. Y después de terminar mi historia, le dije el por qué quiero que todos piensen que yo estaba perdida, o incluso que estaba muerta.

Entonces Sam me miró y sonrió. "A mí me suena como que necesitas un descanso", dijo. "Un descanso de la sociedad, un descanso de todas las personas que conoces. Suenas como que usted necesita encontrarse. Estás perdida. Te has pasado toda tu vida luchando por lo que creo que es la perfección. Tú no tienes idea de quién eres. Y cuando no sabes quién eres chica, nadie sabe quién eres. "

El destino quería que me reuniera con Sam quien realmente estaba de vacaciones en Hawai y en realidad él vivía en Canadá. Tal vez fue también el destino quien me puso la loca idea en mi cabeza de que me quedara con él. Tenía que ser el destino, porque la vieja Courtney nunca habría considerado alojarse con un anciano que acababa de conocer y apenas había hablado con él al menos unas tres horas. Nunca jamás.

Sam tenía una sola condición: decirle a mis padres lo que estaba haciendo. "No se puede escapar de la familia Courtney", el me había dicho. "Y confía en mí, no quieres angustiar a tu familia si les haces pensar que estás muerta."

Llamé a mis padres al día siguiente y les dije que quería vivir por mi cuenta. Ellos fueron muy duros al principio, pero cuando les dije el porqué de esto aceptaron finalmente. Les hice jurar que no le dirían a mis amigos o a cualquier persona en absoluto sobre mi paradero. Estuvieron de acuerdo en ello y si alguna persona alguna vez los presiono sobre alguna información sobre mí, nunca hicieron algún comentario o simplemente decían que no sabían nada.

Así que aquí estoy, viviendo en una casa aislada a un kilómetro de distancia del viejo Sam. Ya han pasado tres años desde lo ocurrido en Drama Total Gira Mundial. Y ahora quiero hacer lo impensable…Quiero hacer una reaparición.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

Bien como notaron es mi primera traducción de ingles a español, pero bueno al menos no pueden decir que no lo intente.

La historia le pertenece a MewLuna aunque le mande varios mensajes de MP para dejarme traducir su historia nunca contesto, pero espero que si lee esto sepa que le tengo respeto y que esta historia en verdad tenía que ser traducida.

Si tienen algún comentario, si ven un error o algo mal escrito o tienen algún consejo por favor se aceptan review, no es mucho pedir, el recuadro y el botón están abajo, por ahora me despido y les deseo una buena tarde, dia o noche.


	2. You've got baggage!

Bueno chicos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este traducido fics, les agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, gracias por tu comentario Toaneo07 la verdad me esfuerzo para que este fics este bien traducido, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, por lo que mejor comenzamos con este capítulo.

Autor: MewLuna

Traductor: Write it-Light

* * *

**The Long Road of Redemption**

**Chapter Two: You've got baggage!**

Podía sentir los rayos del sol filtrándose a través de mi ventana y golpeándome en mí todavía piel de color moca. Con un bostezo abrí mis ojos de color ónice y me senté sosteniendo mi almohada, parpadee rápidamente para ver mejorar mi visión, cuando estaba un poco más consiente de mi misma, revise mi despertador…eran apena las 7:17 AM.

Lo bueno de vivir sola es la libertad total de elegir la hora de que momento puedo irme a dormir. Tuve la tentación de recostarme por lo menos una hora más, pero yo tenía mucho que hacer esta mañana, así que salí de mis sábanas blancas y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia mi cuarto de baño.

Como ya he dicho, han pasado tres años, así que ahora tengo diecinueve años. Yo todavía tenía el mismo aspecto pero de alguna manera, nadie pero nadie había sido capaz de reconocerme como Courtney. Bueno, tal vez no seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto, sobre mi pelo dejé de teñírmelo por lo que ahora era de un tono más oscuro del color marrón y me lo había dejado crecer por lo que ahora me llegaba justamente a la mitad de mi espalda. Mi cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo, mi trasero seguía siendo todavía tan grande como lo era antes. Ahora mi ropa era principalmente de faldas, camisetas y tops. Dejé todo lo que era mi aspecto de chica profesional, que la verdad no era realmente mi estilo, yo me había vestido de esa manera porque pensaba que me veía como una chica más sofisticada.

Cuando me miré en el espejo yo me seguía viendo como Courtney. Había una parte de mí que se sintió aliviado de que la gente no me reconociera, la idea de ser acechada en público y que la gente me dijera: "Oye, ¡¿Tú eres Courtney de Drama Total?!" sería realmente molesto. Pero por otro lado, ¿cómo no podrían reconocerme? No es como si me hubiera hecho cirugía plástica.

El vapor llenaba el cuarto de baño mientras cerraba la llave del agua caliente. Me sequé, quite lo empañado del espejo y mire fijamente mi reflejo. "Todavía soy Courtney", murmuré para mí misma. Después de ponerme un poco de delineador en mis ojos, me vestí con una de mis faldas negras favoritas y una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un tarro de mantequilla de maní y un frasco de mermelada, las palabras almas gemelas por debajo de las dos. Esa camisa siempre me hacía sonreír, decidí entonces ir a mi cocina para desayunar.

Vivir sola tiene sus altos y bajos. Supongo que para alguien independiente como yo no era tan malo. Fue agradable que pudiera pintar las paredes de mi casa del color que quisiera, acomodar mis muebles en cualquier lugar que yo quiera, comprar los alimentos que quería llenar en mi refrigerador. Sin embargo, fue realmente agotador cuando tenía que limpiar toda mi casa por mí misma y tener que pagar las facturas dependían de mí. Bueno, yo tenía un trabajo en Applebee como camarera en el turno de la noche (y sí lo sé, la antigua Courtney nunca hubiera pensado en ello, pero el trabajo en Applebee era muy divertido). Mis padres realmente fueron considerados cuando me ofrecieron darme dinero si en algún momento lo necesitaba, pero hasta el momento nunca he necesitado aceptar esa oferta.

Bueno, ahora que ustedes tienen una idea de cómo es mi vida ahora, creo que ya es momento para adentrarnos en la historia que realmente nos importa. Creo que se puede decir que todo esto empezó con un simple clic de un botón en mi control remoto. Cada mañana siempre enciendo el televisor para distraerme un poco en lo que me preparo un tazón de cereal. Y el destino al parecer quiso que el primer canal en aparecer fuera el de la guía de televisión. El destino también quiso que estuviera sentada en el momento justo mientras comía aquel cereal de trigo triturado y el hecho de prestar atención en la pantalla cuando simplemente buscaba algo con que entretenerme cuando tenía que pasar por el canal 132.

_**¡DRAMA TOTAL SHOW DE REUNIÓN!**_

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me importaba. Yo también estaría mintiendo si dijera que no respondí de inmediato tomando el control remoto y volver lo más rápido al canal 132. Me apresure para tomar el control que casi tire encima mi vaso de jugo de naranja. Por fin llegue al dichoso canal y pude sentir como mi estómago se revolvía. Maldita sea. Había un comercial. Decidí seguir comiendo mi cereal y tomar el jugo de naranja en lo que terminaba el comercial, así de esa manera pude sentarme en el sofá y prestarle mejor atención a aquel espectáculo.

"Y regresamos de nuevo con Drama Total Show De Reunión " dijo la voz del narrador en el televisor.

El espectáculo regresó y Gwen apareció en la pantalla. Ella se veía igual que hace tres años, el mismo cabello de color azul y la misma piel pálida, aunque se podría decir que ella se veía un poco mayor. "¿Qué tienes que decir sobre las tres temporadas de Drama Total?" pregunto uno de los entrevistadores.

"Ha sido como una maldita montaña rusa", respondió ella con ese tono que la caracterizaba. "Chris estuvo a punto de matarnos, además de haber estado ridiculizándonos y por si fuera poco amenazándonos en esos estúpidos desafíos, estoy realmente contenta de estar fuera de ese show"

"¿Cuál de las tres temporadas que protagonizo fue su favorita?"

"¿No me has oído? Las tres temporadas fueron una tortura". Gwen se cruzó de brazos y sopló sobre un mechón de pelo que tapaba su cara. "Pero supongo que si tuviera que elegir escogería… Luz Drama Acción".

Cerré mi mano con fuerza y algo de furia, es decir, escogió la temporada donde se acercó y paso más tiempo cerca de Duncan.

"¿Por qué esa temporada?" preguntó el entrevistador.

"Porque fue donde me sacaron desde el principio y no tuve que sufrir todos esos tontos desafíos", respondió Gwen. "Ahora, desde mi punto de vista. Lo más probable es que usted es uno de esos internos que trabaja para Chris o algo por el estilo" Dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta enfrente de la cámara.

La pantalla de la cámara cambió y esta vez mostró a Harold en una convención de ciencia ficción vestido como Spock o algún tipo de Star Trek. Por lo visto seguía siendo el mismo nerd que conocí en aquel entonces "¿Cuál ha sido la lección que las tres temporadas de Drama Total te han enseñado?" Pregunto un entrevistador diferente.

"¿Cómo que tan sádicos pueden en realidad ser los presentadores de un programa de televisión? ", respondió Harold con simpleza levantando los hombros. "Pero creo que en realidad debería estar agradecido, aquel espectáculo llevo al extremo mis grandes habilidades de boxeo rítmico y aprendieran acerca de mis otras grandiosas habilidades. Ahora el mundo sabe que tan impresionante es Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V"

Click!

Apagué el televisor. Esto era una locura, de repente me estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar, mi corazón latía más rápido y apretaba mis manos en forma de puños. Pensé que mi relación había terminado con todas las personas de la isla. Pensé que los había terminado olvidado a todos y haber seguido adelante con mi vida...pero que equivocada. ¡MALDITA SEA! No era justo. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía tuviera problemas con todos ellos? ¿Cómo?

Agarre mi chaqueta y salí de mi casa casi olvidando por un momento cerrarla. Después de eso empecé a correr a toda velocidad por el barrio en el que estaba viviendo, corría a todo lo que mis pies daban sobre aquella acera blanca. Pasaron alrededor de unos diez minutos y finalmente llegue a una vieja casa de color blanco y techo color lavanda. "¿Sam? ¿Estás despierto? **¡ES COURTNEY! ¡SI, SE QUE ES TEMPRANO!**" -Grité, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

"**¡ADELANTE!**" respondió. Tome la llave de repuesto que guardaba debajo del tapete con las palabras Bienvenido escrito en ella y entre a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Él estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de avena. "Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma" dijo.

Sí o mejor dicho dos, me dije a mí misma. "Sam, ¿Soy diferente? ¿Verdad? ¿Usted diría que he cambiado en los tres últimos años en los que me has conocido?"

"¿Qué ocurre Courtney?"

Me senté en la silla que estaba cerca de la mesa de la cocina. "En la televisión había un espectáculo sobre una reunión de Drama Total", murmuré. "Vi a Gwen y Harold siendo entrevistados. Y con solo verlo hizo hervir toda mi sangre. ¿Cómo puedo todavía tener estos sentimientos hacia mis antiguos compañeros de reparto? Pensé que ya había terminado, pensé que había mejorado..."

"Eres tan dura contigo misma a veces Courtney", dijo Sam. Entró en la sala y encendió el televisor. "¿En qué canal estaba ese show?"

"132".

Click!

Mi corazón se hundió inmediatamente. En la pantalla estaba Duncan. Todavía parecía aquel chico punk que había conocido. Sus piercings seguían allí, sus ojos seguían igual de luminosos como podía recordar, en su cabello negro todavía se posaba aquel mohawk de verde neón, pero si soy sincera conmigo misma…se veía más guapo que nunca. "¿Cuál de las tres temporadas de Drama Total fue su favorita?" Uno de los entrevistadores le preguntó.

"Luz Drama Acción, ya que fue en esa temporada en donde en realidad gane el millón", respondió Duncan con sarcasmo.

"Pero se supone que el millón lo dividió a la mitad para darle una parte a Courtney ¿no?"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Mi nombre acababa de ser mencionado.

Duncan apartó la mirada de la cámara por un momento. "Sin comentarios", respondió en un tono áspero. "Ahora lárgate de mí vista".

La escena de la cámara cambio. Era el turno de Chris de acaparar la pantalla. "¿Quieres ver a todos los campistas de nuevo? Ven al Centro de Entretenimiento en Canadá, velos y conócelos en vivo"

Click!

Sam apagó el televisor. "Todavía no entiendo por qué ese chico tiene el cabello tan raro", murmuró. Estoy segura de que estaba tratando de hacerme reír y aligerar un poco mi estado de ánimo, pero no estaba funcionando. Mis ojos seguían abiertos con gran estupefacción. ¿Qué sentirá Duncan por mí? ¿El aún me odiaría? "Courtney", dijo Sam, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Levanté la vista hacia él. "¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué sigues en mi casa? Usted tiene que ir a esa reunión en este momento"

"¿Qué?"

Sam comenzó a reír. "¿Sabes la razón de por qué aun ver a tus antiguos miembros del elenco te molesta? Porque en estos momentos aun tienes problemas con ellos. Y cuando esos problemas no se resuelven, esos problemas se quedaran contigo el resto de toda tu vida. "

"Sam piensa en esto, probablemente me creen muerta desde hace ya tres años, no puedo llegar y decir simplemente, 'Hey chicos, les tengo una divertida historia, resulta que no estaba muerta, simplemente me estaba escondiendo del mundo entero' "

Él se comenzó a reír de nuevo. "Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es ir y hacerte pasar como una simple fanática entre el público. Mézclate entre la multitud. No me digas que no estas por lo menos algo curiosa de todo lo que tus antiguos compañeros han estado haciendo"

"Estas realmente hablando en serio sobre esto. ¿Quieres que vaya a ese show de reunión? ¿Quieres que aparezca y me enfrente a todos mis viejos compañeros de equipo? ¿De verdad quieres que haga eso?"

"No."

"Gracias a Dios"

"Courtney, desde aquel día en el que te rescate en ese barco en el mar de Hawaii he querido una simple cosa: Que seas feliz" Dijo Sam dándome una suave sonrisa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en el borde de mis ojos. "Has cambiado Courtney. Eres más fuerte, eres más amable, mucho más de lo que solías ser en aquel entonces. Pero aún tienes problemas con tus antiguos miembros del elenco. Por lo menos intenta resolver aquellos problemas que te molesta en lo más profundo de tu ser".

Tragué saliva. "Está bien." Me sequé algunas lágrimas. "Si yo voy a hacerle frente a todos mis antiguos compañeros, creo que debería comenzar a conducir de una buena vez. "

"Y una cosa más Courtney"

"¿Sí?"

"Tráeme algunos recuerdos"

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sin lugar a dudas me esta costando un poco traducir y traerles cada capítulo, pero juro esforzarme y no defraudarlos, antes del fin de semana el siguiente capítulo, si tienen algún fics que quieran que traduzcan háganmelo saber por medio de Mp o por comentario y tratare de hacerlo, bien espero que lo disfruten, por ahora me despido de todos ustedes y les deseo una buena tarde, dia o noche.


End file.
